The present invention generally relates to color video signal reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a color video signal reproducing apparatus capable of performing reproduction by converting the system of a
system color video signal to an artificial NTSC system color video signal.
Presently, the television system is not unified worldwide, and apparatuses for recording and reproducing a video signal is matched to the television system of that particular region. Hence, in principle, recording and reproduction of a video signal of another region which is of a different television system, cannot be performed. Moreover, television receivers generally sold are similarly made exclusively for a particular television system.
Therefore, in a case where a recording medium which is to be reproduced by a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus is recorded in a region where the television system is different from that of the above video signal recording and reproducing apparatus, a reproduced picture cannot be obtained in the general color television receiver just by simply reproducing the recorded video signal as it is. Accordingly, in order to obtain the reproduced picture in the above case, a so-called system conversion of signal must be performed to convert the television system of the recorded signal to the television system of the above video signal recording and reproducing apparatus.
Various types of systems for converting signals have been proposed conventionally recently, a conversion apparatus has been developed and reduced to practical use in broadcasting stations which mainly comprises a frame memory using digital memory elements of large memory capacity. However, the above conversion apparatus is expensive and the scale of the apparatus is too large for general use. Accordingly, in a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus for home use, there are no simple effective means for obtaining a reproduced picture from a recording medium recorded with a video signal of a television system different from that of the video signal recording and reproducing apparatus. Therefore, a color television receiver and a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus exclusively for the signal of the above particular television system, must be separately prepared. Since the apparatus were required in duplicate, the cost of the system as a whole became high, and it was a waste in that two apparatuses were required to reproduce signals of two different television systems.